1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a signal processing method, in particular, to a method and an electronic apparatus for processing an input signal of a human interface device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technologies, people increasingly rely on electronic apparatuses. Currently, many commercially available electronic apparatuses are operated using touch panels or touch pads. As currently operating systems can also be used in combination with touch panels, the touch panels will become a development trend in the future.
Since increasingly more touch panels become commercially available, and software conforming to touch operation interfaces is also increasing rapidly, control signals sent from a touch panel are considered as signals from a mouse by the operating system. This is because that touch signals are converted into corresponding mouse signals when the touch panel is touched.
However, as ordinary touch input signals are obtained after processing by an operating system, missing or delay easily occurs to such signals, resulting in a pause in the presentation on an operation interface. Therefore, the interface manipulation will be less smooth when the touch panel is used.